


One Late Night

by rtskeegan



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Kirito/Asuna - Freeform, sao, terrible, too short, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtskeegan/pseuds/rtskeegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito finds himself reliving his past experiences during a sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an exercise in writing - may seem a bit short and, for lack of a better word, pointless

On occasion, Kirito found himself thinking of his experiences in Aincrad and Alfheim while lying in bed during a sleepless night. Not only did he think of the vastly different landscapes of each floor and the magnificent sword fighting in Aincrad and the flying and the World Tree in Alfheim, he also thought of much deeper, more meaningful things. He thought of the friendships and the connections he had forged, as well as the enemies he had made. 

Perhaps even more importantly, he thought of his name. His real name. Kirigaya. It almost seemed archaic. He had been reborn as Kirito after his time in Aincrad and Alfheim. It felt strange to say that Kirigaya was his real name. His real, biological family knew him as Kirigaya. The family he forged in Aincrad knew him as Kirito. Ultimately, he knew which name he prefered. That name was Kirito. And this was for one, very obvious reason. It was under this name that he met his soulmate, Asuna.

Kirito sighed.

This wasn’t a sigh of tiredness or even a sigh of annoyance. It was a sigh of contentment, even relief. He was relieved that he fell for Asuna, and Asuna fell for him. 

Kirito’s thoughts drifted further towards Asuna.

He first thought of one of their first encounters. When he felt a small shred of a spark. When they ate bread on the bench, and Kirito gave Asuna the sauce for her bread. As insignificant as it seems, he felt it. The spark. He wasn’t sure exactly what connection he had with her, but he knew he had one. 

Sometimes Kirito looked at Asuna and just thought. Thought about how much he loved her. He looked at her face, her eyes, her lips, her hands, her everything. Sometimes, it would strike him more than it did the last time he found him looking at her. It was such a profound feeling for him. It wasn’t that he was hers and she was his, no, people didn’t own one another. It was that he trusted her with his all, and her, him. 

He thought that it was even more profound because of where they had met. A video game. The members of SAO had to fight for their lives, but all in all, it was still a video game. Some may think that their love couldn’t be real because of this. Kirito knew otherwise. He knew this was the deepest, purest love he had ever felt, and that it was true.

Very rarely, Kirito also thought about what his life would be had he never joined SAO, or if it hadn’t become what it did. He realized he would most likely be wasting his life playing VR games working some dead end job that he couldn’t care less about. Not that he didn’t play VR games now, despite the events of SAO. He hadn’t found a career yet, but was in school, as well as many of the other SAO survivors. 

Kirito realized he had become very tired, his eyes slowly closing shut.

The last thought he had before drifting into unconsciousness was of the small, almost imperceptible smile he felt stretch across his lips.


End file.
